Humano por 3 años
by brusk
Summary: El deseo que tenia Billy de volver a la vida se volvio realidad,pero con ciertas consecuencias, spencer ni sus amigos lo recordaran y si en 3 años no encuentra a la persona correcta a la cual confesarle su amor, volvera a lo que era antes- (Ectofeature multichapter- Alive Billy/spencer.W/ menciones de otros)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: el trato de 3 años.

-Despierta Billy el fantasma-decía una voz misteriosa mientras un joven fantasma quien buscaba con la mirada donde estaba, una luz se postraba sobre.

-Sabemos de tus intenciones si quieres ser un humano os dejaremos con dos condición-

-De verdad lo que sea de verdad-decía entusiasmado el fantasma-

-Serás un humano por tres años pero hay dos la primera será que spencer ni sus amigos se acordaran de ti tendrás tu dinero fama la otra será que tendrás que besar a la persona correcta y será eterna la transformación de fantasma a humano pero si fallas desaparecerás y todo volverá a la normalidad-

La misteriosa voz desaparece dejando a Billy en la escuela de beberle beberle high este se frotaba los ojos quienes seguían asombrados al mirarse las manos se había dado cuenta de que no había sido mentira era humano, humano pero a que costo spencer shanilla ni rajeev se acordarían de él.

Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo se conocerían como lo aria miles de preguntas sin respuesta viajaban en su cabeza de un lado a otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..  
**Hello dears  
antes que nada este fic NO ES MIO es de una amiga llamada Naela Ximena Kirkland ya que ella no tiene una cuenta en fanfiction le dije que si podía publicar su fic  
los capítulos serán cortos pero con una trama excelente  
adiós n.n)/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: gracias a un tropiezo.

Caminaba de un lado sin poder decidirse hasta que una joven de cabellos rubios ojos azules vestía un vestido azul claro se había fijado en él algo curiosa se acerca.

-Hola soy lolo Calorie quien eres tú?-miraba más de cerca-Estoy segura de haberte visto en algún lado-

-Hola soy Billy joe cobra-miraba por encima de ella buscando algo o a alguien no le molestaba hablar con lolo parecía una buena chica pero su prioridad era encontrar a spencer Su spencer.

-Lo siento pero estoy buscando a alguien..-antes de que pudiera terminar la oración mira la puerta cuando vio pasar al joven de castaños cabellos y ojos color chocolate su tez era blanca nunca se había fijado de ello hasta ahora porque a las cosas tan insignificantes se fijaba ahora.

-Ya verás cuando te alcance spencer-decía un rubio alto tomando aire-

Lolo se había ido junto con rajeev ya que estos dos habían tomado caminos diferentes al momento de correr.

-Gah-abrió los ojos para encontrarse unos color carbón-Perdona no fue mi intención haberte caído encima es solo que corría y no me fije por donde iba-

-No proboski-de alguna extraña manera sus mejillas tenían un color rosa-Déjame ver tu nombre es spencer no?-

-Si spencer Wright y tu-se paraba y le extiende la mano a Baruch-

-Soy billy joe cobra-le toma la mano-Aunque nos…..-

-No puede saber que se conocían en su vida pasada esto es nuevo Billy tendrás que superar esto como una persona normal recuerda que si no lo logras tu volverás a ser fantasma y spencer solo te conocerá como tal. Sé que será difícil para ti así que suerte recuerda te estaremos observando contaremos tus errores y si lo logras ya veremos-decía la voz en su cabeza-

-Ya lo sé-decía levantando la mirada hacia arriba-No tienes que recordármelo-

-Ah?¡-miraba un spencer algo confundido por el comentario del otro-

La escuela termina y Billy y spencer caminan juntos a la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hello dears  
aquí el capitulo numero 2 de este fic :v  
Les recuerdo que este fic no es mio, es de una amiga, para los que se preguntaron, ya le cree una cuenta en ya que ella a echo un sinfín de fics, la razón por la que aun subo este fic es porque aun no le enseño a subir un fic, ya que la primera vez es un pinche enredo ¬_¬  
si quieren que continue con la historia, dejen un review que nada les cuesta °w°  
adiós :v**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: cuerpo humano nuevos sentimientos.

Sentía que cada vez que estaba junto a spencer su cara o más bien sus mejillas se ponían de un color rosa esa sonrisa que había visto antes le parecía hermosa ahora sus ojos con ese brillo y su cabello porque hasta este momento se da cuenta un cosquilleo en la nuca se dio a conocer que tal vez, tal vez spencer era su chico especial.

-Que dices quieres entrar a esta tienda-señalaba feliz el castaño-Pero antes quisiera entrar a está, está tiene unas cuantas cosas de terror que me gustaría comprar para un film si no te molesta-

-Claro que no me importa si me dejas participar en ella de acuerdo-sonríe coquetamente-Puedo ser el héroe de la película-

Entraron a la tienda, spencer se sentía como un niño en una dulcería en cambio Billy desde siempre le daban miedo dos cosas: las alturas y las cosas de terror pero ver a su primo emocionado ver como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que le decía una nueva película le agradaba se olvidaba de todo incluso de donde estaba.

Spencer invito a Billy a pasar tiempo en su casa que era algo grande ya que sus padres saldrían a una competencia en su casa Billy ni si quiera había pensado en donde iba a dormir está noche no podía ir a su casa porque si no todos lo mirarían raro pero lo bueno que era viernes y spencer lo invito a dormir.

-Dios hermanote me duele el estomago de tanta comida-se postraba en la cama-  
-oh! Durmamos por ahora, ok?-  
-esta bien- Ambos primos se fueron a dormir en la misma cama.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pijamada-.

Me resultaba de lo más normal dormir con spencer ya lo había hecho muchas veces pero porque ahora me parecen atractivas sus piernas descubiertas por ese short miles de pensamientos invadieron mi mente hasta que un dolor de cabeza me trajo a tierra y quien era si no esa vieja hablándome otra vez spencer estaba acomodando las cosas.

-Escucha mocoso lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos se le conoce como atracción al elemento opuesto pero como es tu primo NO lo puedes tocar estaremos observando si le haces algo indebido acortaremos tu estadía como- humano-sonaba furiosa-NO LE HAGAS NADA-

-Ya lo sé es mi primo y no le tocaría por nada en el mundo-enojado mira hacia el techo-Me siento tan cómodo en estos momentos siempre que estuvimos así no lo sentí mi piel con el rose de estos almohadones se siente genial había olvidado la sensación del contacto y el calor-

-Nos alegra que estés recordando te seguiremos más de cerca y si tienes una pregunta puedes hacerla-

* * *

-Espera galleta-grito un joven desde la puerta cuando entro una perrita de color café con manchas saltando directo a donde estaba billy y luego a la cama, este estaba asustado por lo que había visto ese animal salió de la nada.

-Perdona billy es que es mi mascota galleta y no le dormir a fuera así que duerme conmigo-saltaba a la ama y jugaba con la perra-Perdona si te asusto-

-No hay problema el gran billy no le teme a las mascotas ni ha nada más-se ponía en pose heroica pero la perra ladro haciendo que billy se asustara-Porque además ya me co…..-

Antes de terminar la oración se acordó que spencer o su mascota la cual cree que la tubo cuando el desapareció era más que problemático de seguro no dejaría que se acercara a él ni por todas las croquetas del mundo.

Se acuestan los dos en la cama pero la perra se ponía en medio y no dejaba que billy tocara a spencer cada vez que billy intentaba tocarle aunque sea con un dedo la perra gruñía.

-Y desde cuando tienes a galleta-miraba intrigado-solo quiero saber-

-Bueno..Desde siempre supongo no me acuerdo desde cuándo pero mi madre dice que nunca me he soltado de ella-le acaricia las orejas-Y como no si es la perrita más linda de todo el mundo-

El azabache miro feliz mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un color rosa el castaño jugaba con su mascota era como si la falta de que cobra se volviera humano no afectaba en nada tenían a galleta de seguro shanilla y rajeev sabían sobre ella era idéntica a la que vieron en la tienda de mascotas aunque no le agradaba mucho la sensación.

Miro a spencer a los ojos hipnotizados por esos hermosos ojos color chocolate sabía que no debía pero quería hacer lentamente sus bocas se abrieron y ambos empezaron a cerrar los ojos mientras se movían lentamente.

-Guau¡-ladro la perra arruinando el momento de spencer y cobra los cuales abrieron los ojos sonrojados y algo nerviosos.

-Wah pero que…-decía sonrojado el azabache mientras ponía una mano en su boca-Que horas son de seguro es por el cansancio-

-Tienes razón-miro el celular apenas eran las 10:30 a eso se le podía llamar tarde pero ninguno quería hablar al respecto spencer nunca había hecho esto solo con alguien que quería y conocía por alguna extraña razón sentía conocer a aquel chico.


End file.
